


Hello

by ScarletWitch713



Series: Inspired by Music [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hedley Hello, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, It just kind of happened, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This is what happens when I try writing at 1am, hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch713/pseuds/ScarletWitch713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean could use some facetime, the face to face kind. And he gets exactly what he asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> So, yea, I'm not entirely sure what this is. Just a bit of Destiel fluff. Inspired by the song Hello by Hedley. If you don't know it, go listen to it, and pay attention to the words. I think it's pretty great.

“Cas, are you listening now? I miss having you around. What can I do to get through to you?” Dean sighed, looking around the room in case the angel had appeared. “I hate how we fight. I could use a little face time. You know, the face to face kind,” he continued, looking up at the ceiling, as if that would somehow amplify his prayer. “I’m tired of being alone, man. If you can’t come here right now, just pick up the phone, say hello, it’s ok. Let me know that you’re ok.” Dean pleaded, not that he would ever admit to pleading, especially when he didn’t know if Cas could even hear him.

If Dean was being completely honest with himself, he missed the blue eyed stare that pierced through him, the angel showing up in his personal space. Not that he would ever admit to it though. Dean Winchester did not miss an angel, especially not a guy angel. He didn’t miss the way Cas seemed to see right through him, into his soul, see all the good that he kept buried deep inside. He definitely didn’t miss the smell of spring and sunshine that seemed to follow Cas everywhere he went, or the way he tilted his head to the side when he was deep in thought, or puzzled by some human expression. Nope, no way, not at all.

Dean sighed again. Who was he kidding. He had finally resigned himself to the fact that he was, in fact, bisexual, with a preference for messy haired, blue eyed guys. Correction, guy. He let out another deep sigh, about to give up on contacting Cas for yet another day when he heard the rustle of wings behind him. Spinning around, he instantly locked gazes with the ferocious blue stare he had been waiting for for weeks.

“Cas,” he breathed out a slight breath of relief.

“Do you really think I smell like spring and sunshine?” Cas inquired, tilting his head to the side slightly, a slight grin turning the corners of his lips up. Shit. Dean cursed himself silently.

“You, uh, you heard that, huh?” Dean tried looking down at the ground sheepishly, but found himself unable to break eye contact.

“I hear a lot more than I let on.”

“Oh,” was all Dean was able to say, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

“Look, Dean, I realize you’re probably still upset with me, that’s why I’ve been staying away. But your thoughts have me confused. I thought you were angry with me, yet you seem to have many positive thoughts about me?” Cas’ head tipped further to the side, and Dean thought for sure that if he wasn’t an angel, it probably would have snapped off before getting to that angle.

“Man, I’m not, well, I don’t know Cas. I mean I was, you messed things up pretty bad for us. But, at the same time,” Dean trailed off, trying to find the best wording possible.

“You miss me.”

“Yeah.” There was a long, uncomfortable silence as both men tried to determine the best course of action.

“I don’t know what you want from me, Dean.”

“I don’t know either. I mean, our lives are do or die, try to survive, it’s a battlefield out there. But no one wants to be alone. I,” he emphasized. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“You’re not alone. You have Sam.” Cas replied quizzically.

“That’s- it’s not the same thing, Cas.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand Dean.”

“Oh for-“ Dean cut himself off by crossing the room in quick strides, grabbing Castiel’s tie and jerking him forwards, pushing their lips together. They stayed frozen for a moment, neither man sure of exactly how to react, Dean completely caught off guard by his own actions. Eventually, he pulled away from Cas, taking a few small, stumbling steps backwards.

“Dean. What, umm, I don’t understand.” Cas stammered out after another uncomfortable silence.

“You never do.” Dean grumbled. Castiel’s eyes narrowed at that, and the next thing Dean knew, he had been spun around and slammed against the wall.

“That’s hardly fair Dean. Maybe I would understand more if you were straight with me.” Castiel growled at him. Dean processed his words, than burst out laughing. “What- how is that funny, Dean? You like me being confused?”

“No, that’s- Oh Cas. We need to fix your vocabulary.” Dean choked out, still laughing at his unfortunate choice of words.

“There is nothing wrong with my vocabulary, in fact, it is more extensive than your own.” Cas continued to growl at him, not impressed by his explanation, or lack thereof.

“Cas that’s not- Oh boy. It was your choice of words. You said to be straight with you, but in all honesty, there’s nothing straight between us.” Dean chuckled.

“I still don’t understand. Is this, a joke? About your homosexuality?” Cas was clearly puzzled now, relaxing his grip on Dean’s shirt as he tried to process what was happening.

“First of all, it’s my bisexuality, and not so much a joke as a play on words. It’s hard to be straight with someone, when they make you not straight to begin with. Do you understand now?”

“So, you’re saying that you are gay for me?”

“Sure. Let’s go with that.”

“Dean you’re not being stra- clear with me.” Dean grinned at Cas’ slip up, deciding it was time to just get it over with.

“I’m not gay, for you or anyone else. I’m bisexual. Which means that I-“

“I know what bisexual means.” Cas interrupted.

“Then why did you ask? You know what, nevermind. Let me finish.” Cas nodded, and Dean, satisfied the angel would stay quiet, continued. “I like you, Cas. Not the way I like Sam, Bobby, Kevin, and so on. I like you, in like, a romantic way. But not romantic. I hate chick flick moments. Although this is kind of turning into one I guess.” Dean babbled. Cas opened his mouth to say as much, but at the pointed glare from Dean, quickly closed it again. “If you repeat any of this, especially to Sam, I’ll kill you. But, uh, I, umm, well, I, uh, I’m kind of in love with you Cas.” Dean finished awkwardly. During his ramblings, he had finally been able to pry his eyes from Cas’, dropping them to look at the floor, but when they flickered back up to see Cas’ expression, he found himself entranced once more. Cas’ face had bloomed into one of his rare smiles, the one that lit up his face, where even his eyes smiled. A smile of innocence and joy, which was almost unheard of in their line of work.

“I’m glad to finally hear you admit it. Out loud, anyway. Although listening to the speech you kept trying to rehearse was also entertaining.” He grinned in response. Dean punched him lightly on the shoulder, which Cas ignored in favour of leaning in to kiss Dean again, this one full of passion and wonder, and not at all like the first one.

“I’m in love with you too, Dean Winchester,” Cas muttered against Dean’s lips. Outside the door, Dean heard a muffled snigger and a grumbled “finally” from Sam, followed by what was surely Sam and Gabriel high fiving. He reached over to the desk beside him, grabbing something, he honestly didn’t know or care what, and threw it over Cas’ shoulder so it hit the door. More laughter rang out as the other two moved away from the door, probably running down the hall in case Dean came out.


End file.
